This invention relates generally to a new scintillator composition. With the increasing use of radioactive materials there is a growing need for an increasing use of scintillators which are adapted to receive atomic radiation and convert it into a form of radiation which can readily be detected and measured. The scintillators have a number of other uses and in some instances, scintillators are significant parts of lasers and other experimental and commercial products. The principal use and application, however, of the kind of scintillators contemplated in the present invention, is for measuring or counting atomic radiation and the principal product now on the market for this purpose, sometimes known as PPO, is 2,5-diphenyloxazole. In its ordinary use, the scintillator is dissolved in a solvent such as toluene, and in fact, often is sold commercially in the form of a relatively concentrated solution in toluene. In normal use and application, a sample is prepared which is to be measured for its radioactivity and this sample is dissolved or dispersed in toluene or a solvent miscible with toluene and mixed with a measured quantity of the scintillator. In practice, a sample is usually added to a vessel containing the measured quantity of scintillator and usually also containing a secondary fluor. Radioactivity triggers the scintillator so that it emits visible or other measurable radiation in response to such radioactivity. Usually the emission is detected or counted with the aid of a photomultiplier tube. A count of the emission by the scintillator is directly responsive to the amount of radioactivity in the sample. One of the most common uses of this way of measuring radioactivity is in connection with medical or biological research where a compound or product containing radioactive carbon or hydrogen is supplied to an organism and the radioactivity is used to trace the compound after ingestion. Other radioactive atoms can be used, but carbon and hydrogen are most common. Medical and biological laboratories often are equipped to handle such tests and laboratory personnel trained to use existing equipment and methods. It is particularly desirable, therefore, that a scintillator be compatible with existing techniques and that it will not be necessary to change procedures in using such other scintillators.